Learning and Living
by new-moon-mama
Summary: Usagi did not do what the fates chose when she was 4. She chose another path. Little did she know she would be living with her would-be enemies. Read on to see why Serenity chose what she did and why the generals really joined Beryl.
1. The beginning

A small girl ran down the road before jumping behind the bushes of the park. She could not go back. They would take her to her step dad's house again. He was mean, never letting her do anything; his new wife was just as mean behind doors. She always hit her with random kitchenware. If someone came in, she would be the perfect wife and mother. She was the only one who really knew what had killed her Tousan, a drunk driver. Her mother remarried when she was still young. Her mother was pregnant when her step dad had met someone else. Her mom passed away in childbirth. The baby did not make it either. She was stuck with her stepfather. He quickly married1 another woman and had a son. They named him Shingo.

The small girl did not want them to change her name. Her mother named her Serenity Himeneko for a reason. They wanted to name her Usagi Tsukino. She did not want their surname so she ran. She did not know anyone here in Juuban but she knew she would die before living that life.

She fell asleep in that bush, not knowing what would happen that night. It would change her destiny forever. If she had of been caught, she would have had to live in that house, always placing a mask of happiness on. Failing her test grades. Later, she would become the famous Sailor Moon. Falling in love with a past memory that was a lie. Always being not truly happy. Instead, a strange rumble awaked her.

"What is that?" She asked slurred from her sleep. Looking up from her bush, she saw a dark cloud of smoke rise while the earth shook. The girl stayed still remembering once when there was an earthquake. She was safe where she was. She watched as four men arose with a tall reddish-brown haired woman. The woman looked around, her red eyes glaring at everything. Serenity ducked quickly as not to be seen.

"This world has changed this past millennium. I will need to gather energy from many to regain to what we once were. You four will do that for me. Now, Let us find a strong base that these mortals will never find. Jadeite, I want you to stay behind and collect energy. We will need it in order to build a castle." The man to the farthest right with broad shoulders, and short blonde hair nodded. "Yes my Queen." He stated.

As the Queen flew off into the distance, the blonde man stayed behind stretching. "Man is it bad to wake up from such a long nap." The man cracked his knuckles and neck. He started to walk a bit, and then started to run, testing his still tired muscles. He missed the moon kingdom where he would chase the princess around for hours upon hours. He missed her laughter. He was her uncle after all. He hated when that silly Prince stole her from her true love. The Prince of the Black moon, Prince Diamond.

He jumped over a large bush catching a glimpse of golden blonde hair. He landed and looked back into it. "Who goes there, Show yourself," He yelled! The timid blonde-haired girl stepped out. K… Kobinwa. Atashi wa S…Sere…" She never finished as he whispered "Serenity-Sama." She looked up amazed and confused. "How d… did you know my name?" He stared at her for a few minutes until he enveloped her into a large hug. "Oh Serenity! You were reborn! Which means so are the others. Have you met Mars, Mercury, or Endemion?" The blonde man was worried. She was alive now when his Queen who he sworn loyalty to in order to keep her away from that tricky Prince was re-awakened. Serenity was careful. Should she tell him yes, so he would leave her alone, or say no? Choosing that lying was horrid, she spoke up. "Aie. I do not know the planets as anything more than rocks and gases. Endemion, Isn't that the name of a legendary Prince of Earth?" Jadeite was relieved. She believed it to be all a legion. "Where are your parents? You are much too young to be here alone." She looked away. "I am alone. My Kaasan and Tousan are dead. Only non-blood is alive. No one wants me." The girl started tearing up. "Rena, you are never alone. Would you believe I am your Uncle?" She looked up studying him. "We both have blonde hair and blue eyes…" She nodded a yes. "Would you mind me watching over you?" She shook her head no.

"Alright my little Rena, First though I need some grand energy, any suggestions?" The girl could think of a few. "There was a bad man hurting a woman down the road. He is wanted for hurting a lot of people…" Perfect, thought the man. He could be a hero in her eyes this way. They started walking to the alley as a man had a knife to a woman. "Give me your money!" The man yelled. Jadeite ran up behind the man, and grabbed his neck, draining him of most his energy. He stored it away, then grabbed Serenity and transported to his Queen.

"Rena, stay hidden. I don't want her to see you just yet." Jadeite walked into the cavern where his queen sat. "Did you get anything Jadeite?" The man nodded. "Yes my Queen. Also, if I were to raise a child to love you and to obey you would you approve?" The queen narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at? Don't tell me you were foolish on Earth already?" The man shook his head. "I mean if I were to find a child could I raise her myself as my child? I would raise her to be a loyal citizen of yours. I would not let her interfere with any of our plans. I promise!" The Queen thought and finally nodded. "So long as you know that should anything happen she will be just as everyone else."

"Rena! Come in here please?" The small girl walked in. "Yes? You called?" He knelt down. "This is Queen Beryl. You should always address her as My Queen or Queen Beryl. Always respect. Is that understood?" The girl looked up at the woman, and then stepped forward. She looked down at her dress quickly and grabbed her skirt. "Kobinwa my Queen. Thank you for letting stay with Jadeite. I hope to meet your approval." The queen looked taken aback. She walked towards the girl. "My child, did Jadeite teach you what to do?" The girl shook her head. "No ma'am. But I read in books about Queens and Kings and Princes. I know to always show respect." The Queen was happy with her response. "You are smart. You also look young. How old are you and when is your birth date?"

The girl glanced up. I am four and a half! My birth date is July 15th. What is yours my Queen?" She looked odd. "I have lost it over time. I have none. "That's not very fair. May I give you one then?" The Queen giggled, and nodded. "I choose tomorrow then! December 9th!" Thinking it was cute, the Queen went back to work making a castle. A room appeared for each general. A purple room for the man- woman with long blonde hair. A green room for the brunette with long hair named Nephrite. Jadeite had an adjoining room with Serenity. His was deep blue as hers was silver with a pink hue.

The next day Serenity woke up before the sun rose. She quickly dressed in her best dress, and ran to the new throne room. She used her secret powers to make a banner stating "Happy Birthday Queen Beryl!" She also went to the newly formed kitchen restocked. She took out flour, eggs, sugar, dye, bowls, and spoons. She made herself an apron and started working. She baked a cake with two layers. She made it a vanilla cake with chocolate icing. She made a décor with sugar. The décor was a lily. Purple. She put eight candles on it to make a smiley face. About the time she stood back in awe, Jadeite ran in looking worried.

"What in the… Rena, what are you doing?" He could not help but giggle as the small girl was covered in white flour and a bit of icing in her hair. Her face had a smear of sugar on it while she had a huge grin. "I made a birthday cake. I wanted to surprise my Queen…" Jadeite laughed. "Let's clean you up little one." He concentrated and she became clean as her apron appeared on the hook by the door. "Let's go give it to her." Serenity grabbed the cake, walked up beside Jadeite, and started towards the throne room. They caught her about the time she walked in. "Wait! Please My Queen." Called Serenity. She blinked as the candles lit up. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Queen Beryl, Happy birthday to you," sang the child.

The queen smiled, bent down and blew the candles out. She then looked back seeing into the throne room. The Queen was at joy at seeing the banner. "Thank you child. This makes me so happy!" She hugged the child surprising all the generals.

Years later, a blonde teen ran down the road for school. "Oh… Why wont Jade let me just fade to school. Then I wouldn't always be late." She saw a couple of kids beating up a little cat. She ran over scaring the kids away. "Hey little kitty. Are you ok? Here. Let me remove that bandage." She removed the bandage on her forehead. "Oh no! I'm more late now!" She ran faster as she hurried. She finally gave up and transported herself into the school bathroom. Her uncle never had to know.

As she stepped into her class, the teacher handed her a failed test. "Usagi! If you were at class on time and paid any attention, you would not have this happen! I need a parent teacher conference tomorrow after school." Serenity looked appalled. "Haruna-Sensie, may I speak to you outside?" The teacher stepped out with her. Serenity glared up at the woman. "You know I don't have a parent. You also know that my guardians' are very rarely home. I also live the farthest from any students. It takes me longer and you know that the trains do not run before seven. I am on it every morning. Would you rather me stay over at night? You also know I take a re-test and make a 100. I do that in order for people not to know but you are taking it too far. Do so again and I will have your job." The teacher looked away.

That afternoon Serenity went to the arcade like normal. She played her favorite game, Sailor V, and then walked off to her so-called house. Uncle Jade bought it so she could go to school like a normal child. Over the years he along with her other Uncles taught her to control her powers. She still would find a new power every now and again but it was rare these days. That was when she closed her eyes and pictured her room. The silvery-pink walls that seemed to sparkle. The dark pink curtains with a canopy bed. Her bedspread was silver with pink trim. Her furniture was a Victorian silver iron. She lay down.

She released her hair from her normal style letting it cascade around her. That is how everyone loved it. Zoicite was adamant that he did her hair for everything. Feeling the need to be pampered, she asked a youma to ask for Zoicite. After a moment, there was a knock. "Come in!" Serenity called. "Hey Uncle Zoey. My hair needs done." Zoicite giggled at the girl as he walked up to her. She was perched in her chair as her hair laid in waves behind her. None of her "family" had let her cut it. Every time they tried, it just grew longer faster. Zoicite picked up the brush, and proceeded to stroke through her long blonde hair. As he asked how school went. She sighed Trying to think of exactly what to say so no one would get harmed.


	2. Becoming Sailor Moon!

Serenity walked towards the throne room in silence. The Queen had summoned her for reasons unknown. More than likely Queen Beryl had seen what happened today at school. She was put down as her Aunt. The school needed someone to be a guardian and only she could brainwash people. In addition, Queen Beryl had grown a soft spot for the child. She had Evan decided that if she never has an heir, Serenity would become the next Queen. As she walked through the dark corridor, she looked at the walls. Each wall, each brick held a memory of her life. As she looked at the post, she remembered falling and scraping her knee as a 6 year old. The four Generals and the Queen all rushed to her as she let out a piercing scream. It took the Queen promising her rule for the day in order for Serenity to hush screaming.

Serenity giggled to herself walked past the post. Reaching the Throne room, she knocked. "Queen Beryl, you summoned me?" The door opened suddenly. "Rena, it has come to my attention that you are not acting like you should in school. I hear you are catching an attitude with your teacher again: you were also late. You can transport anywhere you like, why are you late?" Serenity hung her head as she bowed. "I am sorry my Queen. I have been trying to abide by each law you have set; however it is difficult to listen to her drown on and on again. She never listens to anything I say nor does she understand the significance of me doing re-takes. I can not help she is a stupid love-struck know-it-all." The queen thought, her crimson red eyes squinted. "Love. That is a good way to get energy. Rena go. I need Jadeite."

Serenity ran from the room. Even if she convinced Jadeite not to endanger helpless people when she was around did not mean she had her Queen. The Queen wanted to be Queen of Earth. She believed she had earned it seeing how the Prince betrayed her for the moon Princess and has yet had an heir. The Passive Voice to have died the same night as the Silver millennium fell. A prophecy claimed "_the_ _heirs of Kings would rise and protect the Princess' as the truth comes to life the world shall be frozen. Ice shall reign for a day. The Princess shall rise as the heir and the moon shall rule again. The Royal of an enemy shall claim his right, and love befalls on all."_

Whatever that profit meant was stupid. The Princess of the moon killed herself for that stupid boy; The Earth Prince. In addition, from what Queen Beryl told her, the prince had spelled the Princess into thinking she was madly in love. The prince wanted power that the Princess had. Her true love was kept away because he was of the dark. Jadeite keeps hoping that Sailor V and the other two Sailor scouts will tell him where the Princess is. Jade told her she was needed to tell the world the truth on what happened.

As she reached her room she sat down, she thought of something to do. It was pointless to go out because she knew that they would attack someone tonight. She hated when they did that. She decided to take a slight nap.

She woke up to a cat on her. "What the… Who are you?" The cat chuckled. "I am Luna. I am a guardian of the Princess of the moon. I am here because I finally found you! You are Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice. At first, I thought a crybaby. There is no way! However, the moon chose you. So here I am. What is your name dear?"

Serenity just blinked. There is no way. I can't be. Please go away!" The cat sat stunned. "You have to protect people! You can't just turn your back on the world!" Serenity just glared. 'Like they turned their backs on me…' The cat looked curious as the girl glared. "Your friend is in danger though. The red head that is in your class. Queen Beryl has a youma in her moms shop!"

Serenity ran. "How can I stop it?" Luna jumped and twirled bringing up a locket. "Say Moon prism power! You will become the warrior of the moon." In following orders, Serenity transformed. "I'm in a porno…" Luna snickered. "I didn't choose the outfit." The white bodice was snug on the skin showing everything. Her blue mini skirt hid nothing as the plunging neckline showed almost everything. The red bow on her chest only made your eyes go straight to her womanly chest. The back red bow made her rear look larger. Sighing, Serinity managed to arrive at the jewel store her friend's mother owned. "Stop right there! My name is Sailor moon! Champion of love and justice! I right wrongs and triumph over evil! How dare you use a fashion accessory as an evil weapon! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!"

The youma started laughing. "Is that all? No more? Well alright then, let's see what I can do to you before destroying you!" Serenity dodged the youma as it attacked her. Finally, she was cornered. As the youma went to attack, she screamed. A red rose came out of nowhere and stopped the youma. "Now Sailor Moon!" came a voice. Looking up, she saw a man dressed in a tuxedo with a top hat.

Fragment (consider revising) Moon Tiara action!" She took off her tiara and through it. The youma was dusted. "Yes!" people started to wake so Serenity ran. "Wait! What was your name Sailor Moon?" Thinking of how she didn't want anyone knowing her true self; she didn't want that missing persons report to be a found one; she said "Usagi Tsukino."

"Well Usagi, welcome to the team!"


End file.
